Tomo's Love Letter SCANDAL
by Karen Leona Concepcion
Summary: Infatuation? Admiration? Attention? Like? LOVE! Confused as hell, but not to mention, Tomomi loved the idea of a possible suitor, she printed all the lyrics, put two aside and stared at the last one the rest of the night.


**Friday night, Tomomi got her laptop on and checked her e-mail.  
**

**Haruna asked.. er.. no.. insisted her a favor to collect all of the members' lyrics for their new song since someone asked her out on a date. The level-headed leader, of course, won't back out. And so, Tomo had no other choice but to say yes.. unless she wanted to receive a Haru kick.**

**Tomomi entered her password and saw 3 new emails.**

From: scandal_haruna

I'll send mine once I get back. I'll get inspiration from my 'appointment' first. Tehehehe. *inserts blush smiley*

Tomomi: *sweat drop*

From: scandal_rina

Here's mine. :)

_Fairy tales do come true.  
Especially when I'm with you._  
_You are all I need to get me through.  
_ _Like a falling star I fall for you. _  
_You have thought me how to love an angel sent from high above._

_(next page)_

Tomomi: Ooooh. Looks like little Rinax is following her Haru-senpai's foot steps.

_(continuation)_

_Now I know that all I need is you... DAI CHAN._

Tomomi: *double sweat drop* I take that back.

From: guitarhero

_Aishiteru._

_Irreplaceable.  
Irresistable._  
_Your smile is no like other._  
_Your voice, oh your sweet angelic voice drives me over._  
_I'll not ask for more._  
_Even though I may seem invisible.  
_ _Your presence is enough._  
_Not to mention the way you laugh._  
_Really, you're one of a kind._  
_Are you really this addicting or is it just my mind?_

Tomomi: *blushing* W-Who is this?

**Infatuation? Admiration? Attention? Like? LOVE? Confused as hell, but not to mention, Tomomi loved the idea of a possible suitor, she printed all the lyrics, put two aside and stared at the last one the rest of the night.**

* * *

Haruna: Oi, Tomo! Over here! *waves*

Tomomi: H-Hai!

**It was 15 minutes 'til 8, just enough time for Haruna, Rina, Tomomi and Mami to reach school and be there for their first class. The three got at their usual meeting place first and surprisingly, Tomomi who always had the 'early bird award' got there last. Well, you know why. They chatted along the way, Haruna and Rina in front with Tomomi and Mami trailing behind them.**

Haruna: Guess what happened last Friday! *voice higher than usual*

Mami: *mumbles* I never knew Haru could reach such notes. Maybe we should let her have dates more often.

Rina: *eyes sparkling* Nani? Nani? Nani?

Haruna: I'm now taken!

Mami: OH. Well, what can I say. It's Haruna Ono we're talking about here.

Haruna: *chuckles* Oh c'mon.

Rina: *confused look* Eh? I don't get you guys. What's good about being taken? Isn't it like being kidnapped! *clings onto Haru's sleeve* Haru-senpai! Don't leave us yet!

**Haruna and Mami couldn't help but laugh at their now-pouting youngest member's innocence. They couldn't blame her though, Rina's too busy with her own 'boyfriend', a toy dinosaur named Dai Chan.**

Haruna: Anyway... Tomo, you seem quiet today. Got on the wrong side of the bed?

Tomomi: *stares at her feet while walking*

Haruna: Tomo?

Mami: *attacks Tomo with a snap in front of the face* TIMO!

Tomomi: DORAEMON!

Haruna, Rina and Mami: *laugh*

Mami: *pants from laughing* My goodness, Tomo. You never fail to give us a good morning laugh.

Haruna: Oh yeah, Tomo. Before I forget, how are the lyrics?

**Tomomi's eyes widened. It made her remember the reason why she stayed up all night.**

Tomomi: O-Oh t-that.

Haruna: Y..eah? That.

Tomomi: I have them already.

Haruna: Good, good. Give us copies tomorrow, okay? We'll try to combine them all or something.

Rina: *enthusiastic* Did you read mine, Tomo? *claps her hands together* I was so inspired when I made that!

Haruna: Oh really? Can't wait to read Rina's love thoughts!

Tomomi: *mumbles* You better not.

Haruna: Said something, Tomo?

Tomomi: O-Oh, nothing! Actually, I only received yours and Rina's. Ne, Mami-chan? Where is yours?

Mami: EH? I already sent my lyri-OH! *laughs nervously* I forgot to tell you. I used a new email address. The title is Aishiteru. Did you see it?

Tomomi: IT'S YOU!


End file.
